Mi querida enana
by Kagome Rukia-chan
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo y Kichiki Rukia, ¿que pasaría si sus caminos se cruzan y un nuevo cariño nace entre ellos? Pasen a descubrirlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fanfic, tiene IchiRuki y también tendrá Ulquihime. Espero que sea de su agrado y denle la oportunidad n.n**

NOTA: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo uno:**

Era una hermosa mañana de fin de semana en la ciudad Karakura. Un tranquilo sábado, despejado, con parajos cantando, realmente tranquilo, todo era tranquilo, todas las casas eran pacificas con unos habitantes muy tranquilos. Excepto en una casa en la cual Isshin Kurosaki despierta a su hijo de una manera en la cual solo el lo sabe hacer.

-IIIICHIIIGOOOOO- Grito Isshin entrando como loco en la habitación de Ichigo, con la intención de darle una patada voladora.

- ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?! – Grito Ichigo quitándose rápidamente de la cama para evitar el amoroso bueno días de su padre – POR UNA VEZ COMPORTATE COMO UN PADRE NORMAL! –

- Vamos hijo, no te enojes, solo vengo a decirte que tienes que vestirte y bajar para que ayudes a los nuevos vecinos- Dijo Isshin sentándose en la cama.

- Que? Nuevos vecinos? – Pregunto con cara de confusión.

- Si, acaban de llegar hace 15 minutos- Dijo Isshin con una sonrisa.

- Ayúdalos tú, yo no tengo obligación de ayudarlos- Dijo Ichigo quitando a su padre de la cama para volverse a acostar.

- Vamos Ichigo, no seas amargado, además los nuevos vecinos se ven que son buenas personas- Dijo evitando que Ichigo se volviera a acostar.

- No me importa- Dijo Ichigo desesperado.

- Además, el dueño tiene una hermana muy bonita- Dijo Isshin para convencerlo.

- No me interesa- Dijo con desesperación.

-Ichi-nii!- Dijo Yuzu, entrando a la habitación de su hermano – La vecina es muy agradable, además es mas o menos de tu edad, deberías de bajar a saludarlos por lo menos – Dijo para convencerlo.

-Ah! Como molestan! – Dijo Ichigo con molestia – Esta bien bajare –Dijo con agarrando su ropa – Ahora salgan de aquí para poderme vestir.

- Si como digas – Dijo Isshin.

No tardes, Ichi-nii- Dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa y saliendo del cuarto.

Ichigo se vistió y bajo para encontrarse con Yuzu, Karin e Isshin.

- Valla Ichi-nii, eso fue muy rápido- Dijo Yuzu.

- Si, si, bueno ahorita vengo, voy con los nuevos vecinos- Dijo con fastidio y saliendo de la casa.

- Que amargado es mi hijo- Dio Isshin con un poco de tristeza- Ojala y ella lo pueda cambiar…

- Si, ojala… - Dijeron Yuzu y Karin.

-Buenos días – Dijo Ichigo saludando a un hombre serio y elegante.

-Buenos días- Contesto fríamente y sin dirigirle la mirada.

-_Este tipo…_ - Pensó Ichigo con enojo – Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, vecino de la casa de a lado- Le dijo Ichigo tratando de calmarse.

- Nii-sama! Ya le dije a los cargadores de las cajas – Dijo una muchacha saliendo de la casa.

Ella era de baja estatura, ojos violeta y cabello negro. Que por cierto era muy bonita.

- Oh – Dijo al ver a Ichigo.

- Buenos días, soy Kurosaki Ichigo, vecino de la casa de a lado-Dijo saludando a la muchacha.

- Buenos días, soy Kuchiki Rukia – Dijo amablemente.

- Rukia, ahorita vengo- Dijo el hombre.

-Si, Nii-sama- Dijo Rukia.

-Este tipo si que es un maleducado- Dijo Ichigo fastidiado.

-Oye más respeto a Nii-sama- Dijo cambiando de amable a agresiva.

-Eres bipolar o que? – Dijo Ichigo molestándola- Enana bipolar- Dijo Ichigo con burla.

-No soy bipolar y no me digas enana, FRESA! – Dijo remarcando la ultima palabra.

-ENANA!

-FRESA!

-BIPOLAR!

-NARANJA!

-ENANA LOCA!

-FRESA! YA LARGATE DE MI CASA! –Dijo sacando a Ichigo a empujones de su casa.

-Enana desgraciada- Susurro con enojo y se metió a si casa.

El fin de semana transcurrió normal, pero lo que Ichigo ni Rukia se imaginaban era que muy pronto se cruzarían de nuevo y estarían muy cerca…

**Bueno este es el capitulo 1 xD  
Espero que les haya gustado :3 Por cierto, van a ver momentos más IchiRuki que este *w***

**Espero ir bien, ya que soy nueva en esto.  
Dejen sus reviews :D  
Gracias por leer n.n  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos:**

Al día siguiente. Rukia despertó a causa de la alarma de su despertador, la cual apago apretando  
un botón.

-¡Ah! Ya se acabó el fin de semana– Se quejó Rukia.

Rukia estaba buscando su ropa para meterse a bañar cuando golpearon suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante– Dijo Rukia buscando su ropa.

-Rukia, apresúrate para que bajes a desayunar y te vayas al colegio– Dijo Byakuya.

-Si Nii-sama, solo me baño- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Renji pasara por ti en una hora- Dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Renji?, ¿también se inscribió en ese colegio?- Dijo confundida y sorprendida a la vez.

-Sí, él y su chofer vendrán por ti y te vendrán a dejar todos los días, apresúrate que se hace tarde- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Si Nii-sama- Dijo Rukia metiéndose al baño.

Rukia se bañó y desayuno, y espero a que Renji pasara por ella. Entonces sonó el celular de Rukia…

-¿Bueno? ¡Ah! Renji, si ahora salgo- Dijo colgando el celular –Nii-sama Renji ya llego por mí- Dijo agarrando su mochila.

-Que te valla bien- Dijo Byakuya.

-Adiós, Nii-sama- Dijo saliendo de la casa.

Salió de su casa y antes de salir a la calle voltio hacia la casa de alado.

-_Me pregunto a qué escuela ira la fresa_- Pensó Rukia saliendo a la calle y encontrándose con Renji.

-Renji, es bueno volver a verte- Dijo con una sonrisa y subiéndose al coche.

-Rukia, si lo sé, ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿y tú? Por cierto, Nii-sama me dijo que iras al mismo colegio que yo, ¿Por qué te cambiaste?- Pregunto Rukia.

-Bien, porque ya sabes a mi familia le conviene que sea amigo de la hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya, además de que eres mi mejor amiga y no quería dejar de verte- Dijo sonriendo –Bien, ya llegamos, baja.

-Ah, ok- Dijo bajando del coche – ¿En qué clase te quedaste?

-En la misma que tu- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, qué bien- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos entraron a la escuela y buscaron su clase.  
En la clase que le correspondía a Rukia y a Renji entraba el profesor…

-¡Bien, tomen sus asientos! Hoy tenemos a dos nuevos alumnos, entren y preséntense - Dijo volteando hacia la puerta.

Cuando Ichigo vio quien entraba al salón se quedó sorprendido y paralizado.

-Buenos días, soy Kuchiki Rukia y tengo 16 años- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Abarai Renji y tengo 17 años- Dijo con indiferencia.

-Kuchiki-san, te puedes sentar delante de Kurosaki-kun- Dijo el profesor.

-_No puede ser que sea el, ¿o sí?_- Pensó Rukia –Si- Contesto Rukia.

-Kurosaki-kun, levanta la mano para que sepa quién eres- Dijo el profesor debido a que había tres lugares vacíos.

-Si- Contesto Ichigo levantando su mano –_No puede ser que se vaya a sentar adelante de mi_- Pensó Ichigo.

Rukia se sentó en su lugar como si nada.

-Abarai-san, siéntate junto a Arisawa- Dijo el profesor- Levanta tu mano.

-Si- Dijo Tatsuki levantando su mano.

Renji se sentó de igual manera que Rukia.

La clase paso como si nada, hasta que hubo cambio de clase.

-Buenos días – Saludo la profesora Unohana – Hoy vamos a hacer equipos de dos para empezar a hacer el proyecto que ahorita voy a explicar- Dijo sacando unas hojas de un folder –El proyecto viene en su libro en la página 30, tendrá que estar echo como viene ahí, además le tendrán que poner la hipótesis, la conclusión y la bibliografía.

-Unohana-sensei, ¿serán de dos personas los equipos?- Pregunto Tatsuki.

-Si – Contesto y siguió explicando varias cosas.

-Yo hare los equipos y el trabajo será para dentro de tres semanas, lo quiero bien echo como lo acabo de mencionar, recuerden que es el 50% de su calificación- Dijo la profesora Unohana.

-Si- todos contestaron.

-Primer equipo Arisawa Tatsuki e Inoue Orihime- Sigio formando los equipos hasta que menciono un equipo que dejo en shock a Rukia- Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia.

-_¡No puede ser!_- Pensaron Ichigo y Rukia a la vez.

Continuara…

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y espero que este mejorando.  
Por cierto, se viene mucho IchiRuki.  
¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres:**

_-¡No puede ser ¿Por qué con él?!-_ Pensó Rukia.

-Bueno, eso es todo por el día de hoy, yo les recomendaría que lo vallan empezando porque es mucho- Dijo la profesora mientras guardaba sus cosas –Nos vemos mañana- Dijo mientras salía del salón.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente y después llegó la hora del receso.

-Ruki…- Dijo Renji pero fue interrumpido por unas chicas que lo empujaron.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿te gustaría estar con nosotras en receso?- Dijo una chica muy entusiasmada –Me llamo Inoue Orihime- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo me llamo Arisawa Tatsuki- Le dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku- Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia, solo me pueden decir Rukia- Les dijo a las tres chicas con una sonrisa –Y claro que me gustaría estar con ustedes- Les dijo.

-Entonces vamos al patio- Dijo entusiasmada Orihime.

-Si- Dijeron las demás chicas.

-Rukia-chan, ¿Por qué te tuviste que cambiar a este colegio?- Pregunto con curiosidad Rangiku.

-Rangiku no seas metiche- La regaño Tatsuki.

-No importa, está bien que pregunte- Dijo amablemente Rukia –Es que vivo con mi hermano, y tuvo que venir a esta ciudad por un tiempo por su trabajo y no me quiso dejar sola en la otra ciudad y me trajo con el- Les dijo Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en esta ciudad?- Pregunto Tatsuki.

-Mi hermano aún no sabe si nos tendremos que quedar para siempre o si nos tendremos que regresar- Dijo pensativa.

-Ojala y que si te quedes, Kuchiki-san- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si espero lo mismo- Le contesto Rukia.

El receso paso tranquilamente mientras Rukia platicaba con sus nuevas amigas y reían por las ocurrencias de Orihime, pero fue muy divertido para Rukia.

-_No sé qué hacer, me toco con ese idiota en el proyecto_- Pensó Rukia –_El trabajo lo tenemos que hacer a fuerza juntos, y para hacerlo juntos él tendría que venir a mi casa o yo ir a su casa_- Pensó enojada _-¡Ya se! Le diré que como nos tocó juntos el proyecto tenemos que reunirnos en una casa para poder hacerlo y le diré que si va a mi casa para hacerlo, le diré al finalizar las clases_- Pensó un poco más entusiasmada.

El resto de las clases pasaron tranquilamente, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de la salida.

-_Ahora si le diré a Ichigo lo del trabajo_- Pensó decidida Rukia –Oye Ichigo- Dijo volteándose para verlo a la cara –Sobre lo del trabajo creo que tendremos que ir a mi casa para hacerlo.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- Pregunto burlonamente.

-¿Acaso alguien más se llama así?- Dijo molesta.

-Ya tranquilízate, no es para tanto- Le dijo con indiferencia –Y si me da igual en donde lo hagamos, ¿Cuándo y a qué hora te veo en tu casa?

-Idiota- Murmuro –Hoy, a las 5:00- Le dijo.

-Ok, ahí te veo- Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar para irse del salón.

-Rukia-chan, ¿quieres irte con nosotras de camino a casa?- Le dije con una sonrisa Rangiku.

-Si claro- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Las cuatro chicas salieron de la escuela e iban caminando.

-Oigan, quiero pasar a comprar un pastel, ¿me acompañan?- Pregunto Orihime.

-Lo siento, yo no puedo, tengo entrenamiento en una hora y solo iba a ir a mi casa por unas cosas-Dijo Tatsuki disculpándose con Orihime.

-Oh que mal, ¿ustedes si pueden?- Pregunto refiriéndose a Rukia y Rangiku.

-Si- Respondieron las dos.

-Bueno, entonces las dejo aquí, nos vemos mañana- Dijo despidiéndose mientras se iba rápidamente.

-Orihime, ¿en qué pastelería vas a comprar el pastel?- Pregunto Rangiku.

-¡Ah! En una pastelería que está cerca de mi casa- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la pastelería, Orihime entro y lo compro.

-Bueno, aquí las dejo, mi casa está a cinco cuadras de aquí, gracias por acompañarme las veo mañana- Dijo mientras se despedía con una sonrisa.

-Adiós- Le dijo a Orihime -Bueno Rukia-chan yo me tengo que ir al centro comercial, nos vemos mañana- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Adiós- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Se me hace tarde para que Ichigo valla a mi casa- Dijo mientras caminaba.

Camino rápido para llegar a su casa y como a la media hora llego.

-Ya llegue- Dijo mientras entraba a la sala –Creo que no hay nadie- Dijo mientras salía de la sala para ir a la cocina.

-Me preparare un Sándwich- Dijo mientras sacaba las cosas para hacerlo –Un recado de Nii-sama –Dijo al darse cuenta de que había un papel pegado en el refrigerador.

El papel decía:  
_Rukia, me llamaron de la empresa, porque hay una reunión muy importante. No me esperes para cenar, no sé a qué hora vuelva._

_Atte. Byakuya._

-Eso significa que me quedare sola con Ichigo- Se dijo a si misma después de terminar de leer el recado –Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo- Dijo para tranquilizarse y luego salió de la cocina con su sándwich para subir a su habitación.

Comió su sándwich tranquilamente y después se puso a hacer su demás tarea, hasta que llegó la hora en la que Ichigo fue a su casa. Ella escucho que tocaron el timbre y bajo para abrir la puerta y vio que era Ichigo.

-Pasa- Le dijo Rukia a Ichigo.

Continuara…

**Hola! Perdón por haberme tardado en subir el capítulo  
Espero poder actualizar más seguido.  
Este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los Reviews que me han dejado, me da gusto que les esté gustando.**

**Dejen sus Reviews  
Gracias por leer!**


End file.
